You Guys Don't Own A Cactus, Do You?
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Implied Dean/Castiel; Based on a Tumblr prompt] Charlie instigates a game of Truth or Dare in the bunker and Dean and Cas are dancing around each other - as per usual.


**You Guys Don't Own A Cactus, Do You?**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Humor, Friendship_

 _Pairing: Implied Dean/Castiel_

 _Word count: 588_

 _Summary: [Based on a Tumblr prompt] Charlie instigates a game of Truth or Dare in the bunker and Dean and Cas are dancing around each other - as per usual. Implications of Dean/Castiel ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: Oh God, what is this? I don't even know. Oh, well. :)** **  
**

 **Thanks to** **master of madness** **, for reading this beforehand and for letting me live still.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP playing a game of truth or dare with their mutual friends. Person C (friend of theirs) asks A if they like anyone. A responds "Yes." C quickly asks "Who?" A then replies "Sorry, only one question per round." Then they stand up and start to leave, saying something ridiculous as an excuse, not ready to admit their feelings for B quite yet._

* * *

"Sam." Charlie fixed the younger Winchester with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

Sam took a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand. "Truth." Truth was usually the safest option; they'd only been playing this game for ten minutes - they being himself, Charlie, Cas and Dean (although the elder Winchester was only joining in because he was on his way to being well and truly drunk) - and, already, he had been forced to listen to his brother singing some Disney karaoke, do some animal impressions and strip off his shirt for three rounds (he'd tried to catch Cas' gaze at that point, but the angel had kept his eyes fixed solely on the floor the entire time, something that amused Sam very much). His brother would do anything to avoid answering truths and sharing hints as to how he really felt.

"Hm." Charlie smirked as she thought. "What's the longest you've ever gone without showering?"

"Two days."

Dean snorted. "You're lyin', bitch, and you know it."

"Jerk," Sam returned, rolling his eyes, conceding. "Okay, fine, maybe a little more than two days."

"How long?"

"A week." Dean answered for him, before he could say anything. "Imagine the smell."

" _You've_ gone without showering for longer!"

Dean shrugged, almost as if it was something he was proud of. Cas pulled a face, as if to say _That's disgusting_. He didn't choose to move further away from the Winchester, however, something Charlie seemed to notice.

"Your turn, Cas. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered after a moment of consideration.

"Do you like anyone?"

The angel frowned. "Of course I do. I like lots of people."

"No, no, not like that!" The redhead rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I mean, do you like anyone? Y'know, in _that_ way?"

"You mean, am I attracted to anyone romantically?"

"Yeah. _That_ way."

Cas paused, taking a moment to wonder whether Charlie was asking this because she had an inkling of his affections for...someone, and whether or not it would be better for all involved for him to copy Sam and lie. Then again, lying was always wrong, and the whole activity was supposed to rely on participants having a level of honesty (playing with the Winchesters was proving to be a little different, though, thus the dilemma was presented).

"Yes," he admitted finally. "I am."

"Who?" Charlie demanded quickly; Cas pretended not to notice the way her eyes immediately flickered to Dean and back again as she asked.

"Sorry, Charlie. The rules say that only one question may be asked per round."

"Aw, c'mon, Cas, that's not fair!" Dean, with a drunken grin on his face, slung an arm around his shoulder, which really wasn't helping Cas' situation at all (especially after the shirtless rounds). "Tell us who it is!"

"Sorry, Dean." Cas gently yet firmly moved his arm off him, missing the disheartened look that momentarily flashed across the elder Winchester's face. "Rules are rules." He rose from his seat on the floor, brushing specks of imaginary dust from his trenchcoat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go...attend to something important."

"What?"

"I...I must go and see to it that the cactus is watered." He disappeared within the blink of an eye, leaving Dean and Sam staring at the place where he had been, brows pulled together in confusion.

"Was that a euphemism for somethin'?" Dean asked, just as Charlie spoke up, frowning.

"You guys don't own a cactus, do you?"

* * *

 **No. It's not a euphemism. I promise. :)**


End file.
